


What Jumin Han Knows

by EssicaJoola (orphan_account)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 15:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8629087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/EssicaJoola
Summary: Luciel isn't the only person that remembers when MC resets the game. Jumin does too. He simply lies to himself and keeps quiet, even thought he know you'll never be with him long.





	

Routine. The unfathomable companion. The unshakeable companion that will stay with you. The one that refuses to leave you. Well, In Jumin’s case, routine might as well be his closest companion.  Well, that is until MC walked into his world. She was different with the women he usually hung around with. She laughed around the other members of the RFA, worried when she needed to. She showed genuine emotions. Not like those fake smiles girls would flash him when he walks down the streets, a happy real smile.  Did he know when MC restarts the game? Luciel knew for sure, he said nothing because he knew MC was destined to be with him. Jumin could only silently wish that MC could stay with him. Forever.  It was like some wrecked never ending loop. Mc comes along like a complete stranger, everyone welcomes her. She chooses someone and wins their heart, then restarts the game. She was a sadist right? Playing with each person’s hearts, then completely resetting everything to zero.  He talked to Hyun, Jaehee, and Yoosung. They knew nothing of MC before she reseted the game. They completely forgot.  What did she take him for, a fool? She prances around with each person. He tried not to be jealous, he knew he would have his turn, he lied to himself, thinking MC would remain with him, not Luciel. It never worked. Or happened.  MC chose him. It was after the fourth time she reseted the game. He counted. Jumin enjoyed his time, but he knew nothing lasts. They got married, went on a honeymoon and… She resetted the game.  
This may be the reason he has a disdain for Luciel. He knew what was happening, but said nothing. Jumin thought Luciel was protecting the others but then he knew why. Jumin hated to think Luciel as selfish. He had been through so much as a child with his brother. But there were no other reason for his actions. Luciel must’ve been secretly laughing behind everyone’s back. Jumin could just imagine his glasses glinting, reflecting the light.  
Why? He knew MC would choose him. And remain with him. Forever.  
  
He watched MC and Luciel. They had gotten married recently. He once in his life, he wished to be someone else. He wanted to cry, but famous "Young Rich Heir of Prestigious Companies" don't cry. He'd been taught by many people to never show emotions, to always put on a welcoming smile, to put on a mask, a poker face. But finally the mask cracked. The day after Luciel's wedding, he stayed at home in his penthouse, and cried. The days after he spent working, trying to forget. 

Funny how he expected MC to leave the game like that. She had her happily ever after with her prince Charming, after all... She didn't, she restarted the game once again. 

Once again Jumin and the RFA welcomed her as a stranger. Jumin was confused. Why did she restart the game? Didn't she feel satsisfied already? His thought were caught off with a text message from MC.

** MC: Hello Jumin **

Feeling confused, Jumin continued the conversation.

**Jumin Han: Pardon?**  


**MC: I said Hello to you, something wrong?**

**Jumin: Not much I guess. I am just tired.**

**MC: Should I come to your house? ^^**

**Jumin: ...!**

**MC: See you!**

**MC: In a minuet!**

_MC has left the chatroom_

Jumin sat down on his couch and stroked Elisabeth's fur. Seconds later his doorbell rang and the door flew open. MC jumped onto him.

"Let me love you."

and this time, the game did not reset.

 

**Author's Note:**

> That was a terrible first attempt at writing a story, if you mad it this far, Congratulations, you deserve a cookie!!! Constructive Feedback is welcomed. ^^


End file.
